


In the Gym

by kitausu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Biting, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Gym Sex, Gyms, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausu/pseuds/kitausu
Summary: When Keith spots a mark on Lance's neck that he definitely doesn't remember being there earlier, things turn interesting at the gym.





	In the Gym

**Author's Note:**

> This was my Day 3 kinktober contribution. Not all of my fics are long enough for me to want to post them, but I liked this one, and it was nearly 2k, so I thought what the heck? 
> 
> The prompt was:  
> Public, Biting, & Sthenolagnia (Strength/Muscles)

Keith honestly could not believe what he was seeing. 

The mark was right there. Right there high up on Lance's neck like some kind of homing beacon, some kind of perverted target for his eyes as his boyfriend stretched and did what Keith considered already too provocative moves for public in front of a wall of mirrors. 

He didn’t know how he hadn’t seen it before, in fact, he was _sure_ he hadn’t seen it before. He would have remembered putting it there, or at least watching Shiro put it there.

To make matters worse, he could see Shiro, too, reflected in the mirror and lifting way too much weight for any human being that should be allowed to exist. His muscles were bulging and bunching in that way that always got Lance and Keith heated, remembering being manhandled by those same exact muscles sometimes only hours before.

Going to the gym with his boyfriends, no matter how long they had been going together, was still a practice in self-control. A practice that usually still ended up with Shiro and Keith staring at Lance’s ass, slack mouthed as he did squats, or Keith catching Lance and Shiro standing off in some corner, their cheeks stained red as he sweated it out on the treadmill.  

That being said, Keith was still surprised to see the little self-satisfied smirk Shiro kept sending Lance’s way, and the almost too bright flush each glance sent down Lance’s neck to the small of his back where his shirt had ridden up to reveal a fresh set of bruises that Keith _definitely_ would have remembered being put there.

“Did you guys seriously fuck while I was running?”

Lance, who had bent over to touch his toes, stumbled forward, only narrowly catching himself from face planting into the mirror. Shiro, thankfully, had just racked his own weights, or he probably would have dropped them with the look of shock on his face.

Shiro looked rapidly around the room, thankfully, the few other gym goers had their headphones in and didn’t seem to have heard Keith’s incredibly loud and incredibly graphic question.

Lance, of course, was the first of the two to recover. He sauntered over to where Keith was standing, arms crossed, eyebrow raised as he waited for an explanation, like he hadn’t almost brained himself moments before.

Even annoyed though, Keith couldn’t find the will to push Lance away when he sidled up so close, his breath ghosting along the shell of Keith’s ear.

“I dunno, Keefer. Would you call Shiro opening me up on his tongue in the locker room, fucking while you ran? Because, _I_ was kind of hoping that you would be the one doing the fucking…”

Lance trailed off, his tongue suddenly hot and slick as it licked up the sensitive shell of Keith’s ear, a move that always made his knees weak and a sudden reminder that they weren’t exactly alone and definitely weren’t hidden behind anything.

Keith should have known better than to look to Shiro for help, spotting him only a few feet away, palming his dick and panting a little at the scene they made, completely uncaring that some old dude was only feet behind him.  

“So, what’s it gonna be, Keith? Will you fuck me or will I have to go take care of myself?”

The incredibly vivid image of Lance, alone in the shower, three fingers deep in himself and moaning Keith and Shiro’s name hit him like a punch to the gut, his dick, already half hard, taking full interest in the proceedings now because he knew, without a doubt, that Lance would do it.

“Move.”

Lance pulled back a step, his face a little stricken as his eyes searched Keith’s, trying to figure out where he and Shiro had gone wrong. Keith groaned, rubbing his face with his hands at the realization of how that must have sounded, the blood already long gone from his brain making his mouth stupid with want.

“I meant, move because I can’t fuck you in the middle of the gym, idiot.”

Before Lance could even react, Shiro was suddenly there, wrapping his arms around Lance’s torso and pulling him close, the devil incarnate of Keith had ever seen it.

“Not in the _middle_ of the gym, anyway.”

Keith already had a bad feeling as he let Lance use his unoccupied hand to take his, the other firmly clasped in Shiro’s flesh hand, leading them both to the little back corner of the gym where the supply closet was.

It was not closed off, by any stretch of the imagination. There was a little expanse of wall, protecting the back corner from view, but if anyone even took a step down the hall, or wanted to use the bathroom, they would be entirely exposed with nowhere to go.

“You can’t be serious…”

Except, it looked like Lance and Shiro were entirely serious, Shiro’s unfairly bulky muscles lifting Lance right off his feet to brace against the wall, earning a surprised squeak turned moan at the rough handling.

Yeah, they both really liked that when it came to Shiro.

For the moment, Keith was content to watch, his eyes tracking the way Shiro roughly pulled one of the straps of Lance’s tank top down, biting viciously into the swell of muscle along his shoulder, probably nearly drawing blood from Lance’s barely contained scream.

“Keith…”

Lance’s eyes were trained on his, pupils blown wide as Shiro feasted on his neck, leaving vivid red hickies that would bruise and stain Lance’s unblemished dark skin for days.

“Keith, come fuck me, please.”

Keith could hear the tiny music pumping from the headphones of one of the women only a few feet away, maybe even just on the other side of the wall. They were all so close, close enough to hear the sweet little whimpers Lance was making as Shiro pushed him harder against the wall to ruck up his shirt and bite at his cute little nipples.

Shiro’s head finally emerged moments later from where it had been truly wrecking Lance’s chest, the pert little nipples now swollen and puffy. Shiro’s smile was all teeth, shark like and predatory the way it always got when he was allowed to bite and mark to his heart’s content.

“You coming, Keith?”

“Yeah, you _coming,_ Keith?”

Keith wanted to groan at the ridiculous pun, but a sudden thump of weights dropping just around the corner had him stifling the noise instead. Shiro looked nearly feral as Keith finally made his way closer, arms outstretched.

“Wait.”

As if he had planned this whole thing, and he probably had, Shiro turned smoothly to brace his own back against the wall, hiking Lance closer and balancing him on one bent knee so he could work Lance’s too short workout shorts down and expose the swell of his ass.

Keith’s entire body thrummed as he was finally able to take in the entirety of Shiro’s handiwork. What looked like countless bite marks littered Lance’s perky ass, the brush of fabric of his shorts coming down against the abused skin forcing a keen from Lance’s throat at how sensitive he was.

Keith knew, logically, that they didn’t have a lot of time. Any minute now, someone could come around that corner to use the bathroom or change or get fresh towels. But even knowing that, it didn’t stop Keith from carefully prying Lance’s ass cheeks apart, digging his fingers purposefully into the angriest looking marks, and sharing a knowing smirk with Shiro over Lance’s trembling shoulder.

Pressing his thumbs into the damp whirl of Lance’s hole, he could feel how slick he was. Shiro had done way more than open Lance up just on his tongue. He was so wet, so _ready_ for him, chanting for him to hurry up, to _fuck_ him.

“ _Please,_ Keith. Pleasepleaseplease—”

Without warning, Keith pushed the band of his sweats down and pressed forward, guiding his cock in completely to the hilt. Only Shiro’s well timed hand across Lance’s mouth kept him from screaming, the noise even still only barely muffled as Keith worked up quickly to a nearly brutal pace.

It felt good, blindingly good, feeling Lance squeezing around him, watching Shiro’s muscles tremble as he worked to keep them all upright, hearing the noises of people so close that he could almost hear footsteps so that he was so close already, too soon, too fast.

“Can you get some towels from the back?”

They all froze, the words loud and too close for comfort. To Shiro and Keith’s surprise, Lance shook apart, the sound of someone so near suddenly sending him over the edge, clamping down so hard on Keith it was almost painful.

“Yeah, how many do you need?”

Keith leaned forward, biting hard into one of the few unmarked places on the back of Lance’s neck, muffling his own moans as he started to work back up to a brutal pace.

Lance was trembling from overstimulation, his body jolting hard between them every time Keith grazed his prostate, but Keith wasn’t about to stop, couldn’t stop, not when he was so close.

“Oh, wait!”

He could see a shadow now, the gym manager only two feet away, if that. She was so close, _he_ was so close if he could just—

“Come now, Keith.”

Shiro’s voice, suddenly in his ear commanding him, reminding him of who he was, who had orchestrated this, who owned them both, was the final push he needed. Keith closed his eyes, feeling his head fuzz over as he pumped endlessly into Lance, his hips moving on autopilot and the rest of the world filtering through cotton.

“Never mind, there are a whole bunch behind the desk in the office.”

He watched, entirely detached, as the shadow moved away, his body slumped against Lance’s back, crushing him into Shiro’s broad chest.

“How are you guys feeling?”

Shiro was smiling, but Keith and Lance could both hear the edge of authority still threading through his tone. Shiro was still hard. Shiro was still waiting.

When Keith finally found the energy to step back, Shiro lowered Lance to the ground and pulled himself free of his shorts. His cock was hard and leaking and Keith knew that if he looked at Lance, he would see the same hunger he felt reflected in his eyes as they both leaned forward to taste.


End file.
